


Demons

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Death, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: H.G. Wells. This is my kingdom come.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Series: Vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> A VidUKon 2015 premiere.
> 
> I made this out of my anger at the ending of this show, and the poor choices I felt the writers made for H.G. and Myka.

**Song:** Demons - Imagine Dragons

 **Length:** 2:58

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-demons-lyrics)


End file.
